


Playful

by reprimanded_by_evil



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprimanded_by_evil/pseuds/reprimanded_by_evil
Summary: Outside, they were strong men, serious and calm. Alone, they became boys, laughter never ceasing. The Thracian leaves 'Spartacus' at the door.





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> I made up my own name for Spartacus, given that it never tells what it is in cannon.. I actually just watched this show VERY recently, so I'm sorry if this appears belated.

Spartacus is a serious man. His mind never wavering from his goal, always looking to see hands to purpose. Kovan is not so serious. Kovan is a playful man, always smiling, and teasing anytime he finds opening. Varro is a happy man by nature. At times, he can be brought down from his unending fountain of light, and at times, he is elevated by his friend's own hidden light. Upon the sands, both are formidable. Inside the ludus, one stands champion, the other well trained. In the champions' cell, where both sleep, Spartacus is left on the sands, and Varro sees Kovan again.

Varro grinned as he made his way to the baths. Spartacus was already there, he knew, and he was excited to see him again. The pits were hard on him, but that was an issue of Spartacus', not Kovan. Upon entrance, Varro took note of all those in the room. Barca and Pietros in the corner; { They won't mind us, too busy minding themselves} Varro thinks, laughing to himself. The only other in the room is Gnaeus. No one really likes Gnaeus. He lowers guard, though, in favor of staring at the boy as if he is prey. Barca notices this as well, keeping the boy close to him, and glaring at Gnaeus when his love turns back. Varro silently pads to his brooding friend, wrapping arms loose around the other's chest.

"It appears to me that you think to much." Varro stated simply. A small laugh escapes his friend. A minuscule thing to most, but most do not see the way it lights the man's features, as if sun shines indoors.

"Hmm, perhaps I have much to think about.." Spartacus replies, almost self-deprecatingly. Varro shifted to sit partially in front of Spartacus, taking his face in hand.

"Hmm" Varro looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled mischievously; "No, I don't think that is correct." Spartacus smiled again, this one lingering. Varro took opportunity afforded him, and kissed Spartacus' brow, exactly where it remains forever furrowed. Spartacus then made a noise that could be said to have been a giggle, though he would deny it adamantly if questioned, a blush furious upon cheek.

"Let us go to rest, and see all thoughts belonging to another wiped from mind." Varro whispered, his own forehead now resting against the other's. Spartacus but hummed in agreement, and groaned slightly at the loss when Varro pulled back and stood, hand outstretched to aid his friend. Toward the champion's cell the men walked side by side, shoulders' brushing with each step. Varro opened the door, and stepped inside first, as was common for the two. He turned back to face his friend, hand outstretched again, this time to receive his lover. Spartacus was left behind when the Thracian man took Varro's hand, allowing Kovan to step through the door, and embrace his lover. He then kissed Varro deeply, kicking the door closed with a teasing grin.

Both men stumbled to the hard wooden bed, neither wanting to part from the other. Kovan nipped at Varro's lips, laughing into the kiss. Varro smiled as well, wresting Kovan underneath him, weight bearing down upon cock. Varro rocked his hips slightly, tilting his head back as Kovan kissed down his neck. He chuckled lightly as Kovan suddenly bit down on his shoulder, smiling and growling playfully. Kovan's hands gripped Varro's tightly, as the man thrust up slightly to meet Varro's. Without prompt, Kovan pulled away quickly, causing his lover's head to snap up, brow furrowed.

"Something wrong, love?" Varro asked cautiously. He did not fear Kovan, but sometimes, his words could be crueler than any blade.

"Yes.. I cannot understand it.." The man's voice trailed off as he looked down to where he was pressed to Varro.

"Understand what?" Upon hearing the mild distress in his lover's voice, Kovan's eyes snapped up to meet Varro's. He kissed the man deeply then, Knowing what the man feared.

"Why there still remains worthless scraps of cloth between me and what I desire." The small smile upon his lips drew one to Varro's immediately, but it took a moment for the other man to process what he had said. Then it seemed as if clouds broke and the sun shone from within the man once more.

"I have no idea. When have I ever denied you?" Varro giggled at Kovan as he lifted his hips slightly, to allow the other man to unwrap the subligaria bound around them, and aiding in removing Kovan's as well. "Mmm, yes. Much better." Varro chuckled, grinding his cock down against the other's.  
Kovan smiled in response, aligning both cocks and gripping them together, drawing a moan from his lover. Varro shifted closer as Kovan nipped at his chest, and took opportunity to thrust into his fist, cock dragging along the other, doubling pleasure. Fucking himself into Kovan's fist, Varro released chuckling moan as he felt his lover take his nipple between teeth, rolling it to hardened nub. Kovan licked and suckled at Varro's nipple, before turning attention to the other, basking in the warm sounds drawn from the man atop him. Varro could feel his finish fast approaching, heat pooling low in his gut. He hummed his pleasure, pulling Kovan's head away from his chest to fasten his lips to the other's, tongue plundering greedily into the hot abyss of that magical mouth. Kovan moaned loudly into the kiss. He fears he could finish from Varro's kiss alone, as he flicked his thumb across both their cock heads. Varro groaned as he spilled over Kovan's hand and cock alike, giggling when he felt the other's hot seed splash across his stomach.

Varro kissed Kovan deeply again, and fell to his side, shifting contentedly off his lap. Kovan smiled brightly as well, rising from the bed to the basin of water in the corner. Varro watched the man's ass admiringly as he wet a scrap of cloth, and wiped off his own stomach and cock, before turning back and doing the same to Varro's own. Tossing the rag over his shoulder carelessly, Kovan jumped over his lover, and sprawled out across the bed, looking for all the world as a cat that got the cream. Varro sat up, shifting his legs over the edge of the bed to sit properly, elbows resting upon knee. Thoughts overtook his mind, crowding so much that he did not register his lover's movement, until he felt a sharp nip at his side. Varro over his shoulder to see Kovan grinning, as he kissed the place he bit. Varro smiled, though somewhat forced, and wrapped arm around his waist.

"What troubles you, love?" He asked, concern drifting into his tone.

"Do you love me? As you loved her, as I love Aurelia?" Varro asked quietly, looking as though he regretted the words as soon as they dripped from treacherous lips. Kovan sat up slightly, and smiled.

"No. Though I do not suppose that you would want that I love you as I love a woman. I love you differently. I would not hold you higher than I hold Sura, but you are not beneath her either. I hope that you think of me the same in respect of Aurelia." Kovan said seriously. Mind eased a little, he did not expect after such adult words that Kovan would follow with something so childish as a giggling nip at Varro's ribs. The sharp sting eased by the kitten licks left behind.

"Quit it." Varro laughed, feeling another nip, this time along his spine, another kitten lick followed this one as well.

"I cannot. You look too delicious for me not to eat." Kovan bit him again, this time higher, at the bottom of his shoulder blade.

"Am I your prey now, to be hunted by such a wild animal baring teeth?" Varro said, laughter in his voice, looking over his shoulder at the man. He mock gasped as Kovan bit down upon his shoulder again, growling mock-threateningly. "Perhaps I should fear laying beside such a feral monster." Varro laughed, turning to face Kovan fully. He kissed him deeply again, without lust driving this time. 

"And you claim that I think too much." Kovan says jokingly, as the men lie down, legs tangled and curled into each other's arms.

"You do think to much." Varro laughed kissing Kovan's forehead. Upon the cusp of sleep, Varro smiled as he felt Kovan press feather-light kisses against his jaw, followed by a gentle nip.

"You are my love. Mine."

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Numerius, as well as everyone else, had gone home, and to sleep by now, but Spartacus lay awake, cheeks wet with tears shed in pain. He had killed Varro, his brother, his lover. The room felt cold and empty without the sun to warm it. Fresh tears tracked hot paths along his cheeks again, as he thought of the man's last words to him.

"Kovan, you must. Take care of Aurelia, my love. I'll not see either of you in the afterlife with me for a hundred years if I can. Then I will embrace you both." Spartacus killed him, and Kovan died with him. The last to know his true name. Aurelia blames him, he knows. But he will do as Varro asked, and care for her to the best of his ability, dreaming of the day when Varro and Sura are both returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!?! I am a monster. 
> 
> Soooo, this was supposed to be a cute little oneshot of adorable boys that don't get enough recognition, but alas, they wanted to be angsty and insecure. I think I may have accidentally shifted POV somewhere in there as well. oops. Leave a comment and tell me how trash I am!!! I may not respond to them all the time, but they give my depressive self confidence. Constructive Criticism is equally cherished, but lets not be ass nuggets please.


End file.
